A Thousand Year Love Song
by Gracey Lou
Summary: AU. Faye is a cop with a dark secret. Spike is an assassin of the highest degree. When she is assigned to capture Spike dead or alive, they embark on an adventure that leads them to the truth. Read author's note for a more in-depth summary.


Author's Note: Hello all. I have some explaining to do with my choice of storyline. It's somewhat of a crossover between Cowboy Bebop and Blood+ but only in the case that I'm borrowing some ideas from the latter. If you've seen Blood+ then you'll pick up on some of the themes/ideas I borrowed from the anime. But if you haven't, have no fear, you don't have to have seen Blood+ to understand the story whatsoever. None of the Blood+ characters will be in this story. I have a somewhat complicated storyline ahead with plenty of Faye and Spike action. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this just yet. But it's my second fan fic so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or Blood+ at all.

//

The clock on the wall matched the twitching of Faye's dark eyebrows. She was annoyed because she had been waiting in the lobby of the Mars Police Department for over an hour. Jet, her chief, had told her that he had a special job for her, but had to inconveniently go on a "quick" donut run before he could give her the new assignment. Faye scoffed remembering his promise that it would be nothing less than fast at Fasty Quicky Donuts. But it was a scoff filled with affection. Jet had been nothing less than a father to her since she had joined the force and she felt an immense attachment to the old man.

She smiled remembering the first time they met. She had just joined the police academy and it was their first lunch break after a day of shooting paper dummies. Jet had cooked bell peppers and beef but had left out something vital. 'Where's the beef? You can't have bell peppers and beef without the beef!' she recited to herself laughingly. Just like Jet, he had retorted with a "Sure you can" before taking her plate and asking in front of the entire academy if she wanted bell peppers without beef or nothing at all. She had replied with a "hmph" and accepted the plate back. She always ended up liking the people she bumped heads with the most. She slumped slightly in the gray plastic chair, crossing her arms across her chest and pulling her police cap over her eyes. She hadn't had her morning coffee yet and she felt drowsy. The clock on the wall continued its methodical ticking, lulling her into a deep, easy slumber.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

_BOOM!_

"_Faye, get down!"_

_Faye stayed glued to the spot, completely caught off guard by the sudden explosion. Jet pushed Faye out of harm's way as he took up ground and steadied one knee on the cold floor of the church, aiming his firearm at the source of the blast. Smoke rose amongst a smattering of stained glass. Kneeling behind a pew, Faye watched with fearful eyes as she tried to keep her Glock 22 steady._

_It was her first time on the job and she was bursting with anxiety and adrenaline at the rapid exposure to danger. 'So much for beginner's luck,' she thought as her mind raced. It wasn't her first time being in such a dangerous situation, but a trip with Jet to go to confession was the last place she was expecting an attack. She swallowed hard as she saw her hand shaking, her grip so tight on the handle of her gun that her fingers were sheet white. Her weapon steadied as she exhaled slowly. 'Get a hold of yourself, Faye. You need to focus, you need—'_

_She narrowed her eyes. She had seen something glinting in the residue of smoke from the attack. 'Jet, watch out, I saw something moving—'_

_Out of the cloud of debris rushed a man wielding a sword, its blade aimed to kill. He moved like lightening with agile grace. Before Faye could even react another form emerged with quickened speed from the cloud, this one a woman. A woman with golden hair unlike anything Faye had ever seen. Jet's gunshots brought her out of her stupor and she started firing at the leather clad beauty. The woman leaped behind a stone pillar and brought forth her own gun. Faye was an expert with a handgun, but so was her rival. They dodged each others bullets until all that was left were empty shells._

_'Damn it.' Tossing what was useless aside she removed a long samurai sword from its sheath on her back. It was a breathtaking specimen, its blade seemingly untouched with a hilt entwined in black and gold bounds of the most exquisite material. It was a true samurai's sword, except for something in particular. On the blade were grooves running down the length of each side with fang-like indentations beneath them._

_The assailant starred, her ocean blue eyes wide with shock. "You're...it can't be..."_

_Faye looked into her attacker's eyes. "Surrender now."_

"_No. I will never surrender," replied the mysterious woman, recoiling into a martial arts stance. "I will kill you...MONSTER!" The blond's blue orbs heightened into a supernatural, glowing sapphire as she sprinted towards Faye in a frenzy._

_'Then die.' Faye pressed the bottom of her thumb onto the blade, her blood coursing into its grooves, dripping onto the floor. Her once emerald eyes turned a glowing maroon-red. Her assailant jumped into the air, her foot ready to kick Faye to the ground. She held the sword in a stance so that when she jumped to meet her attacker the blond would come to meet her maker._

"_Ahhhhhh!" Faye twisted into an upward dive, avoiding the oncoming foot with ease. In one swift motion it was all over. Blood erupted from the falling angel's gut as she fell to the ground in a heap. Faye landed on her feet, her face stained with drops of blood. She turned her head and looked at the corpse on the floor, her eyes returning to their usual green haze._

_A heart-stopping yell called Faye to attention once more. Her olive orbs widened as she saw Jet kneeling before the man with the sword, his dismembered arm next to him. Blood was pouring from the wound, forming a large puddle._

"_JET!" Faye ran towards the swordsman with her weapon, pressing her thumb to the blade again. But before she could deliver a single strike, the man disappeared. The only thing that was left was a note._

_**Room 12, Motel Fantasy**_

"Faye!"

Faye murmured.

"Faye, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jet standing in front of her, his arms full of donut boxes.

"Get up and help me take these into the lunch room, would you?"

Faye looked up at him, perplexed.

"Faye, are you alright?" Jet looked at her with concern. She had a blankness in her eyes that unsettled him.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. It's nothing. You just startled me is all." She gave him a reassuring smile, the strange look in her eyes fading as she stood to help him carry the donuts into the lunch room. She tried to forget the flashback dream she had just had. "I guess they should rename that donut shop. You only took forever Jet!"

"Sorry about that." Jet shook his head in annoyance. "There was so much traffic. I forgot it was rush hour and my police siren proved futile. Mars traffic is ridiculous." He pulled open the door and held it with his shoulder. "Ladies first."

"Why, thank you. But Jet, you definitely owe me something. How about a half dozen?" she bartered setting the boxes onto a table.

"Alright, fine." Jet walked over to the coffee machine and started making a cup of java. The lunch room always smelled like coffee, which is why Faye liked coffee so much. It reminded her of work. The police department was more her home than a workplace.

"So about this assignment...?" Faye questioned, her curiosity spiking once more.

"My office." Jet directed as he finished making his cup of Joe. "And bring one of those donut boxes."

//

A/N: Alright guys! That was the first chapter. I know it may seem a little confusing but I really like the idea I have for this story. Let me know if you guys liked it by reviewing! I'll continue it if you do, promise.


End file.
